manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Doing Time
:"Monkey see, monkey kill! That's your inspiration for the next scenes! You're killing to entertain, so take your time and play to the camera!" :- The Director Doing Time is the 12th scene in ''Manhunt'' and Cash's second encounter with the Smileys. Mission Cash has now made it to the cell blocks and is instructed to stay there, using a Hammer and a Metal Bat to give Starkweather enough gore, until he opens the doorway leading upstairs. He must first find a Hammer and perform a Violent and a Gruesome execution with it and then kill the Smiley carrying a Metal Bat, to perform a Violent and a Gruesome execution with it. Once upstairs, Cash gets involved in a serious gunfight with more Smileys before making his way to the shower block. Characters *James Earl Cash *Smileys *Starkweather (audio only) Weapons and Items Green Class * Plastic Bag (cut) * Glass Shard (cut) * Wire (cut) Blue Class *Hammer (1x) *Revolver (7x) *Crowbar (cut) Red Class *Metal Bat (1x) *Sawn-Off Shotgun (2x) *Shotgun (2x; 3x, if Cash brought the head of the hunter in Mouth of Madness) *Nail Bat (cut; unobtainable) Yellow Class *Brick (3x) *Glass Bottle (cut) *Can (cut) *Head (cut) Pickups * Shotgun shells (2x, If Cash brought the head of the hunter in Mouth of Madness) Gallery ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(21).jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(31).jpg manhunt 2011-05-22 22-24-53-93.JPG manhunt 2011-05-22 22-25-33-93.JPG|Early shotgun location manhunt 2011-05-22 22-31-24-37.JPG|Unused Spiked Bat location Rewards *Kill The Rabbit - Completion. *Art panel 12 in Bonus Material - 3 star rating. *Super Punch Cheat - 5 star rating & 5 star rating in Mouth of Madness (5 star rating can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Monkey See, Monkey Die - 3 star rating & 3 star rating in Mouth of Madness, Kill The Rabbit, Divided They Fall and Press Coverage. Video Walkthrough Trivia *This is the only appearance of the Hammer in Manhunt. *If a player brings the Severed Head of the hunter patrolling the tower to the Guard Room in the previous level, Starkweather will leave Cash a Shotgun inside a room, up the stairs and to the left. *Dead bodies (possibly orderlies or other inmates) can be seen hanging from the ceiling. *At the beginning of this scene, Starkweather will say "monkey see, monkey kill". Achieving at least a 3 star rating on this scene, as well as in Mouth of Madness, Kill The Rabbit, Divided They Fall, and Press Coverage will unlock a bonus scene called Monkey See, Monkey Die. **Cash was originally supposed to wear the monkey suit during this level, as unused text in Mouth of Madness' .gxt states that a Smiley guarding the watchtower was supposed to wear a monkey suit and Starkweather told Cash to put it on at the beginning. Starkweather will sometimes say "Hunt the monkey, boys." when Cash is spotted - this explains the "Monkey see, monkey kill" line. *In this level, there aren't any Green Class Weapons. *Crowbar has been removed from this level, it can be seen on beta screenshots. *According to a beta screenshot, The Clowns were going to appear in this mission. *According to a beta screenshot, there was a a padlocked door before the room where the Shotgun reward is, it was cut from the this level. *This scene does not have a fixed number of hunters. If the player completed the execution objectives with the Hammer and Metal Bat at the first attempt, the number of hunters would be 19. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt